


Horses (only one of you gets to freak out and it's never your turn)

by LightningNymph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Sex, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Hand Jobs, Pony Play, no beta we die like Glenn, soft domme Bernadetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningNymph/pseuds/LightningNymph
Summary: Written for theFE3H Kink Meme."Ferdinand is a show pony with only the most intricate of fetish clothing but I think its time to put such a noble horse to work (as breeding stock or just as a work horse, maybe both). [...] I just wanna see or read about Ferdie in beautiful ponyplay gear, you know?"
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Horses (only one of you gets to freak out and it's never your turn)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... a little unsure if this actually counts for the prompt, but here we are anyway. Full disclosure, first time writing any kind of petplay, so advice is appreciated.
> 
> Also, I'm kinda proud of that title actually, lol

The room was silent, save for the gentle rustling of a comb through hair and the occasional contented hum from Bernadetta.  
  
"See? Your mane is all soft and shiny now," she sang. Putting the brush down next to her, Bernadetta reached out to run her fingers through his hair. "That was nice, wasn't it?"  
  
Ferdinand sighed in contentment, leaning into her hand when she patted him on the head.  
  
She giggled, offering him another few pats. "...oh!" she said suddenly, pulling her hand back. "There was one more thing! I can't believe I almost forgot! I promised and everything!"  
  
She almost sprinted off, rustling in one of the cupboards nearby. Ferdinand moved to follow her voice with his eyes, but the chain attached to his bridle kept him standing where he was, almost choking on the tongue port. The blinds kept him from seeing her, so he just listened to her rustling around, muttering to herself, before she found what she was evidently looking for, walking back towards him.  
  
"Okay, now, hold still for a moment..." she muttered, crouching down with a metallic rattle.  
  
With mostly-steady movements, Bernadetta reached out and locked a cuff around Ferdinand's ankle, who flinched at it.  
  
"Shh, shh," she said quickly, patting him on his flank. "It's okay, it's okay, just calm down!"  
  
Ferdinand fidgeted but held still again, glancing towards her uncertainly.  
  
"There we go!" Bernadetta said, petting his head again. "Okay, now, the vet wanted a sample, so be good for me, okay?..."  
  
Wait, the _what_? Ferdinand strained against the lead, trying to check exactly what she was doing, but Bernadetta grabbed it and pulled it down slightly, making shushing noises.  
  
"No, no, it's okay," she said, stroking his back. "Shh, shh, it won't hurt. Just... just calm down, okay?"  
  
She kept up the soft petting as he calmed down, occasionally pressing a soft kiss to patches of his skin. Her hand moved slowly downwards, eventually reaching between his legs to grope him.  
  
"See?" she said, petting him when he shuddered. "It's just an exam. You'd make a good studhorse, I think, but we need to make sure it all works first, right?"  
  
Her hand wrapped around his member, stroking him slowly, listening to his breath and following the cues.  
  
"Is that nice?" she asked carefully, fumbling briefly as the nervousness briefly settled back in. "Is that -- okay?"  
  
Ferdinand nodded, bucking into her hand.  
  
"Oh! Oh, good," she muttered, wrapping an arm around him to hold him closer as she resumed stroking him.  
  
It wasn't long at all before he arched into her, spilling all over her hand.  
  
"Ah! There," she said, kissing him and stroking his side. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Okay, let's get you cleaned off."  
  
She stepped back, though keeping a hand on his back to steady him, and grabbed a towel she'd apparently gotten around the same time as the cuffs. With soft, circular movements, she cleaned the sweat off his skin, moving slowly downwards, unlocking the cuffs last and placing them aside.  
  
"Okay, we're done. Let's get you untacked for the night."  
  
With practiced movements, the extravagant show-tack was taken off, everything put on its designated hook... and Bernadetta let out a cry, immediately walking up to Ferdinand. "A-are you okay?!"  
  
Ferdinand laughed, settling down on a nearby chair. "I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
"B-but you seemed so skittish!" she said, glancing him up and down as though expecting to see a gruesome knife wound of unknown origin. "Are you sure?!"  
  
"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting that, but --"  
  
"Oh nooo," she despaired, hands pressed so tightly to her face that she was hard to hear. "I _knew_ I should've asked you first, but now you're mad at me for --"  
  
"I'm not, I promise," Ferdinand assured her, taking her hand. "I was surprised, but it was fun."  
  
"I -- are you _sure_ you're okay?" she asked, shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Very sure. Just... in need of a cooldown hug," Ferdinand said, offering a tired smile. "Can we get dressed and do that?"  
  
"I -- of course! Anything! I'll be right back!" she squeaked, sprinting off to fetch his clothes.


End file.
